


Jessie's Girl

by IZKitty



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Bit Of Teen!Dan In This One, F/M, Flashbacks, Lost Love, Relationship Gone Sour (But Not Yours & Dan's So It's Fine), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IZKitty/pseuds/IZKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's not the kind of guy who would steal his best friend's girlfriend...is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jessie's Girl

_Jessie is a friend. Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine…_

Danny and Jessie had been friends all throughout high school, so it made sense that when they found out they were going to the same college, it was cause for some celebration. Their friendship had started out a bit rocky; Dan would constantly mock Jessie for his ‘girl name’ and choices in clothing, and Jessie was there to poke fun when Danny hurt his neck...in ways that Dan would prefer to forget. Regardless, their first day of college consisted of the two of them hanging out in Danny’s dorm room, cracking jokes and eating pizza while they watched TV.

_But lately something's changed, it ain't hard to define. Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine._

The first time Jessie brought you over to meet Dan, the taller male couldn’t believe his eyes. You were stunning, in every sense of the word. Kick back attitude with just the smallest sense of sarcasm and wit, and not shy around a game controller. The three of you cracked jokes and played video games for hours, but Dan’s eyes weren’t focused on the screen. He watched every move you made, trying his best not to be ‘that guy’ and ogle his best friend’s girl, but how could he resist? Everything about you, from your soft, lilted laugh to your bright smile had his heart practically beating from his chest. 

After a while, you and Jessie left, leaving Danny standing alone in his flat wondering what spell he had just been under. “Fuck. What the hell is wrong with me? I can’t be in love with her, she’s going out with Jessie,” he muttered, running a large hand over his face. Did he even believe in love at first sight? Before you came along, no. But now...he wasn’t so sure…

_And she's watching him with those eyes, and she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it! And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night…_

That night, Danny couldn’t sleep. He spent the entire evening staring at the ceiling, images of you running through his mind. Why couldn’t he stop thinking about you? He knew you were content with Jessie, he saw the subtle glances you were giving his friend all night long. The kind that said, “Let’s ditch this loser and have some fun of our own.” Oh, how Dan longed for you to give _him_ that look, rather than the guy you were supposed to be with. Danny shook his head. No, he was not gonna be some dirtbag who stole his friend’s girlfriend. Sighing softly to himself, Dan rolled over on his mattress, attempting to get at least some sleep.

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl. I wish that I had Jessie's girl. Where can I find a woman like that?_

Dan tried to meet women on campus, hoping for the luck that Jessie had had in finding a wonderful girl such as you. But...no one could compare. Every time he’d go out with someone, he felt empty. Not that they weren’t great women, they just...weren’t you. Try as he might to convince himself otherwise, Danny knew that was the issue. How was it that you had such a hold on him, when you had only visited him once or twice, and always in tow with Jessie? After another failed date, Dan came home tired and heartbroken. He threw himself onto his mattress, trying once again to sleep without you invading his dreams.

_I play along with the charade. That doesn't seem to be a reason to change. You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute. I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot._

It was getting harder and harder for Dan to bite down on his feelings for you every time you came over. Just sitting next to you was enough to get his heart rate speeding and his blood pumping in his ears. You seemed to be oblivious to this, however, and Danny was fine with that. The less you and Jessie knew about his infatuation, the better.

“I love you, baby.” That had caught him off guard. Danny whipped his head over to look at you, but your gaze was pointed at the other male sitting on the couch next to you.

“I love you more,” Jessie cooed back, and the words sat in Dan’s gut, heavy and sour. He bit his tongue, even with his insides churning away.

You giggled softly, and the sound went straight to Danny’s heart, along with...other places. He felt like he was witness to something he shouldn’t be, considering how he felt about you. Jessie then leaned forward and pecked your lips, and that nearly sent Dan through the roof, before you shied away. “Jess, not in front of Danny. I’m sure he doesn’t wanna see us making out on his couch.”

“It’s fine,” Dan piped up, voice betraying him and cracking slightly. You looked at him and gave him a small smile, and his face flushed. Clearing his throat, he tried again. “I’m not some nun, I can handle a little kiss.”

Your smile widened a bit, and your hand went to Dan’s leg. “Oh? Is it just because you’re hoping to see something naughty, Danny?” you teased, and Dan was reduced to a blushing, stuttering mess before you laughed. “Relax, I’m just kidding,” you added, leaning your weight back against Jessie as his arm wrapped around your waist.

Dan sent a small, forced chuckle your way, but as you and Jessie were distracted by each other’s presence once more, his smirk faded, and he found himself thinking that he’d much rather _do_ something naughty, rather than witness it.

_'Cause she's watching him with those eyes, and she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it! And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night…_

Another night spent tossing and turning, with no hint of falling asleep before classes in the morning. Danny sighed and stood from his bed, deciding to at least get some work done. Just as he booted up his dinosaur of a computer, however, he heard a small knock at his door. Confused as to who would be at his place this late at night, he walked to the door, ready to turn around one of his drunken roommates, who had probably assumed that it was their room by mistake. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time it had happened…

When he opened the lock, Dan’s heart froze. You were standing on the step, tear lines tracking down your cheeks, and eyes red and puffy from crying. It seemed you had tried to clean yourself up before he had answered. “O-Oh, hey. Look, I know it’s late, and I’m sorry if I woke you, but Jessie and I just had this crazy-huge fight, and I don’t really feel like going back to his place anytime soon. Would you mind if I stayed here, just for tonight? I’ll even sleep on the floor.”

Dan blinked once, twice, three times...then resisted the urge to slap himself, thinking that he had passed out after all and was dreaming. When he realized that it was indeed reality, he came to his senses and guided you into his room. “S-Sure, no problem! A-and you didn’t wake me up, I’ve been having...trouble sleeping.” _Because I can’t stop thinking about you._ Danny shook that thought away. Now was not the time. “And you can sleep in my bed if you want. Well...i-it’s more of a mattress on the floor, if that’s cool…”

You smiled softly at Dan, and he felt the familiar heat rise to his cheeks. “You’re so sweet. Are you sure it’s not a big deal?”

Shaking his head, Dan gave you a grin of his own. “Believe me, it’s no trouble. Like I said, probably won’t be using that bed tonight, anyways-” He was silenced when you suddenly hugged him, and he raised shaky hands before awkwardly hugging you back.

“Thank you,” you whispered, pulling away from him, though he wished it had been much longer. You stepped over to the old mattress, laying down and turning away from him. Danny watched you for a moment before he realized he was being a creep again, and sighed as he sat down at his computer. If there was any chance of him getting any work done...that just flew out the window.

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl. I wish that I had Jessie's girl. Where can I find a woman...Where can I find a woman like that?_

The next few days, Dan didn’t see much of you or Jessie. It was killing him, he was desperate to find out what had happened after you had spent the night at his place. Not because he was hoping you had broken up with Jessie...Well okay, that was part of it. But what was more important to him was knowing if you were all right. He had never seen you so distressed before. It had pained him to see you cry like that.

Finally, after a full week had passed, Danny saw Jessie on campus, and started to walk next to him. “Hey, man. Haven’t seen you in a while,” he said nonchalantly, trying not to seem like he was forcing the conversation towards your well being.

“Yeah, it’s been a rough few days,” Jessie replied with a huff, running a hand over his face as he walked. “Me and [y/n] have been working some things out. But I think we’re cool now.”

Those words made Dan’s heart drop, despite not wanting to make this about him. “O-Oh? Well, it’s good to hear you guys are doing all right now. Wanna come over tonight and hang out? I bet it’ll be a lot of fun.”

Jessie smiled at Danny, and he clapped a firm hand on the taller male’s back. “Sure, bro. I’m sure [y/n] would love to see you, too. She won’t stop talking about you. I’m a bit jealous.”

Dan knew it was a joke, but it didn’t keep his chest from swelling with pride. It was tearing him apart to be the good guy in all of this, his infatuation always getting the better of him, but at this point, he didn’t really care. It wasn’t like he had taken advantage of any of the situations that had been presented to him during this escapade. “Okay, I’ll make the place look presentable again. You guys were the only reason why I was cleaning up my pad.” Danny and Jessie then turned and went their separate ways, and for the first time in days, Dan couldn’t wait to get home.

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time, wonderin' what she don't see in me. I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines. Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?_

Danny mentally psyched himself up in the mirror, waiting for you and Jessie to get there. “I don’t get it,” he muttered to himself. “I make her laugh, she talks about me to Jessie...she must think I’m good enough for her…” He sighed and shook his head. “This is stupid...I can’t get in between them, it’s not right.” Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Dan ran to open it. His eyes went directly from Jessie to you, and seeing your smile again made his heart melt. “Come on in!” he said with a grin of his own.

The three of you played games all night, but Danny couldn’t help but notice how...flirty you were being with him. There really was no better way to put it. Usually, you would be all over Jessie, cuddling and kissing while the evening went on. Instead, you were leaning against Dan, keeping your eyes on him more often, even ignoring Jessie and making him repeat himself a few times. And each time he had to reiterate, Jessie was getting more and more furious.

Finally, something in Jessie seemed to snap, and he stood up and pointed an accusing finger at you. “[y/n], stop playing these fucking games with me!” he practically shouted, his whole face red with anger.

You didn’t even flinch at Jessie’s tone. Dan, however, was positively confused and just a bit fearful at the outburst. “You’re the one who accused me of flirting with Danny, Jessie. I’m just showing you how it really is.” So...this was you trying to prove a point?

Jessie’s head looked like it was ready to blow off of his shoulders. “I’m so sick of your attitude, [y/n]! I can’t do this shit anymore!” And with that, he turned on his heel and stormed out, leaving you and Dan in silence.

“Uhhh...mind telling me what the fuck all that was?” Danny finally questioned, turning to look at you.

Sighing softly, you stared down at your hands as you explained. “Jessie and I got into another fight before we came over, and he pretty much told me that he wouldn’t accept any ‘flirting’ between me and you. I was so shocked, I didn’t know what to say. Don’t get me wrong, I think you’re great, but I never thought of you as more than a friend. So I decided to show him the full extent of what me flirting with someone actually looks like.” You then turned your eyes on him, and they shone with regret. “I’m really sorry, Dan...I didn’t mean to drag you into all of this.”

Dan was silent for a moment before chuckling quietly. “And here I thought you had finally fallen for my amazing charm.” That pulled a giggle out of you, and he smiled warmly. “So...think this is it for you and him?”

“I...think so.” Despite himself, Danny felt his heart rise after you uttered those words. But it was almost immediately shot back down with your next statement. “I guess it’s for the best anyway. I’m moving back home in a few weeks, and I really don’t like the idea of having a long distance relationship.”

“O-oh…” Danny tried his best not to show just how let down he truly was, so he settled with a grin that he hoped didn’t seem too forced. “Well, I wish you luck in everything you do.”

You looked up at him, smiling as if you knew exactly what he was thinking. “Thank you, I’m hoping we can see each other again at some point. Until then…” You leaned forward and pecked his cheek, causing Dan to blush deeply. Without uttering another word, you stood and left, this time for good.

_Tell me, why can't I find a woman like that?_

“Damn, dude. And you never saw her again?” It was years after Dan had graduated, and after some obstacles, he had gained status as a Let’s Player on YouTube, along with being in not one, but two successful bands. But he still remembered his times with you, and didn’t mind sharing the story with his friend Arin, or their millions of fans it seemed.

“Yep, she kissed my cheek and left, and that was the last I heard of her. Me and Jessie drifted apart too, he just became such a douche. Not because of what happened with [y/n], he just, like, gained this really dickish ‘I’m better than you’ mentality.”

Arin screamed in frustration as he fell off yet another cliff, shouting obscenities before going back to his normal speaking voice in nearly the same breath. “Sorry to hear that, man.”

Danny laughed and shook his head at his friend’s antics. “So glad to know I have your sympathy, Ar.”

A while later, Dan and Arin’s work day was over, and they moved to the kitchen area of the Grump space, grabbing various things from the cupboards to snack on. “So...almost ready for the con next week?” Arin asked Danny through a mouthful of chips.

“Yeah, I still have some things to pack, but I’m mentally prepared at least.” Danny was still a bit distracted with thoughts of you, try as he might to focus on the present.

Seeming to sense his friend’s spaciness, Arin smirked and nudged Dan’s shoulder. “Hey, maybe your old fling will show up.”

Danny merely scoffed and gently pushed Arin away. “Get serious, dude. What would she be doing here in California?”

Arin shrugged. “I dunno. But it’s obvious you still have feelings for her. What’s that saying? ‘If you love someone, let them go’?”

“Yeah, yeah…’And if they come back to you, it was meant to be,’” Dan finished, sarcasm dripping off of every word. Yet, despite his facade, there was the smallest piece of him praying that the saying was true.

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl. I wish that I had Jessie's girl. I want, I want Jessie's girl…_

The convention was going off without a hitch, and Danny was loving all the time he was getting to spend with both his friends and their fans. The group had just finished up a panel, which had a surprisingly low number of uncomfortable questions and an extremely high show of support, which made Dan feel like he was on top of the world.

“Hey, we got a few hours before the NSP show if you wanna relax in the hotel room for a bit.” Danny’s bandmate Brian was scrolling through his phone as he said this, updating the band’s Twitter feed as he spoke. Nodding in agreement, Dan made his way through the lobby and pressed the button for the elevator. Just before the door closed, he saw someone running up to catch it, and he instinctively put his hand out to make the elevator wait, never once thinking that it could be a crazed fan trying to get awkward ‘alone’ time with him.

Thankfully, it didn’t seem to be the case. “Thanks, I was worried I would have to wait, and I really have to get up to my room.” That voice...it couldn’t be...

Dan turned to get a good look at the person he had waited for, the statement being true both now and all those years ago. He felt like he was in a bad made-for-TV movie as he whispered, “...[y/n]?”

You snapped your head up at this, a bit shocked that the kind stranger knew who you were. “I’m sorry. Do I know-” You halted as you stared into his brown eyes, and immediately it clicked. “...Danny? Oh, my gosh! I didn’t recognize you under all that hair! Is it really you?”

Smiling wide, Dan quickly nodded before pulling you into a hug. “Holy shit, this is amazing! Arin and I were...I-I mean, how are you? What are you doing out here on the west coast?”

Your grin matched his as you accepted the hug, leaning back to answer his question. “Well, after I dropped out of college, I took up some art classes back at home. I got good enough to sell my work at conventions, and eventually moved out here. Living the dream, babe!” You finished the last sentence with a good-natured giggle, and Dan couldn’t help but follow suit.

“I hear ya. I finally got my music off the ground. The bands I’m in just sing more about dicks and video games than what I used to write, though,” he admitted with a chuckle. “And I’m also doing YouTube work now, like Let’s Plays and stuff? There’s really not much time where I’m _not_ working.”

You gave a low whistle of surprise at his wording. “‘Bands’, as in plural? Jesus, dude...You really made something of yourself!” As the elevator finally reached its destination, the two of you stepped out together. “Anyway, I have to grab some more prints from my room, my friend’s watching my booth downstairs. But it was nice seeing you again.” 

As you turned to leave, Dan contemplated his actions before taking the opportunity. After all, when would he ever get this chance again? He reached out and gently grabbed your shoulder, stopping you in your tracks and causing you to turn and look at him in mild surprise. “Wait, I-I know this is sudden, but...You wanna maybe get a coffee sometime and catch up?”

There was a short pause, the tension so thick that Danny swore he could cut it with a knife. Finally, you smiled sweetly and nodded, the hint of a blush dusting your cheeks. “I’d like that very much,” you replied, taking out one of your drawing pens to write your number on his hand. “Give me a call when you have some breathing room between work. Is your band playing tonight?” Dan could only nod silently in response, unable to believe his luck that you had seen his gesture as sweet and not at all creepy as he had in his mind.

Giggling softly, you returned his nod before giving his hand a light squeeze. “I’ll have to check it out then. See you soon, Danny.” And with that, you gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, just like the one he remembered so fondly, and walked to your room.

For a moment, Dan didn’t move. Then, as he looked down at the number written on his hand, things started to click in his head, and he found himself simultaneously calling Arin on his phone and running back down to the lobby. “Dude, you will never fucking guess who I just met!!”

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY CRAP it's been forever! I hope you guys enjoy this little fic I've been sitting on for years, it's more of a self-indulgent piece of trash than anything else. And I swear, I AM working on the next part of "I Burgie...Danny", I have the draft to prove it! It should be up in a few days...hopefully not months...maybe months, I'm lazy.


End file.
